A light emitting diode may configure a light emitting source by using compound semiconductor materials such as GaAs-based, AlGaAs-based, GaN-based, InGaN-based and InGaAlP-based materials.
Such a light emitting diode is packaged and used as a light emitting device emitting various colors, and the light emitting device is used as a light source in various fields such as a lighting indicator displaying a color, a character indicator, and an image indicator.
In particular, in the case of an ultraviolet light emitting diode (UV LED), it is used for sterilization and purification in the case of a short wavelength, and it may be used in an exposure apparatus or a curing apparatus in the case of a long wavelength. However, the environment in which the UV LED of a short wavelength is applied is mostly highly humid or inside water, so that dampproof and waterproof functions are deteriorated, and thus device failure is caused and operation reliability may be deteriorated.